


Savage

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, Secret Relationship, Trust, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu are together and taking things slowly.Or: A relationship in snatches and scenes, as Tiger and Bunny figure themselves out.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Title relates to nothing, except I was bumping that Savage remix when I started this. 
> 
> This is, first and foremost, a smutty story with lots of first times and open, healthy discussion of boundaries, with a smidge of emotional constipation here and there. It's just Kotetsu and Barnaby figuring out what they want and like together, then going for it. But also some other relationship stuff, as it occurs to me. Mostly linear, in planning, but execution might go differently.

Being a hero meant that time off was, while not exactly hard to come by, not something they could count on happening consistently or when they wanted. If Kotetsu had a dollar for everytime he and Bunny were interrupted while spending time together he would...have more money to pay for all his property destruction. He hadn’t realized when they started dating that there would be issues getting time alone, what with them spending most of their time together already, but as it turned out time spent at work was vastly different from time spent sprawled on the couch with Bunny pressed warm and solid against his back, breath even and slow with sleep. The sun was going down, casting Kotetsu’s apartment in its soft orange and pink glow, and the movie had run into its credits without their notice as sleep crept up on them. 

It was nice. 

He shifted slightly, taking the opportunity to tilt his head and lean back to press a kiss to soft relaxed lips and be met with a soft sleepy murmur before the pressure was returned. This too was not like anything they did out in the field, even if the way his stomach swooped and his skin prickled reminded him of falling and knowing Bunny would be there to catch him. It was a small thing, simple and sweet, and sometimes Kotetsu was surprised by it. It reminded him of being young and falling for the first time, all the nerves and elation coming back to him. A few months ago he would have said he was too old for this, butterflies in the stomach at a kiss and a brush of fingers against the back of his hand but he would have been wrong. 

He was surprised at how easy it was to fall head over heels, stupidly, completely, overwhelmingly in love with Barnaby. Surprised because really he’d already been there and hadn’t even noticed it was happening, that Bunny had somehow become the other center of his world (Kaede was first, of course, in his life but Bunny was a close second). Surprised because he hadn’t thought he’d ever feel like that again, ever be in that place, but there he was, swept up in another person, going stupid and giddy over the simplest touch. It wasn’t the same as Tomoe nothing could be, but it was its own thing and there were some of the same beats and he couldn’t help but be taken aback by how they fell together, fit together. 

How had they not been doing this already, he wondered as Bunny’s eyes fluttered open, sleep hazed but bright and full lips quirked against his own. Another kiss, lingering together as Bunny hummed, the noise rough and rumbling against his back. 

“Kotetsu,” he smiled against his mouth and _oh_. Kotetsu’s heart did something truly sickening, skipping a beat and squeezing right then dropping into his stomach; he smiled back, big and idiotic and unable to contain it. “What time is it?” 

Kotetsu shrugged. “You need to be somewhere Bunny-chan?”

Pale lashes dropped low, hiding vivid green eyes for a beat, then Barnaby shook his head. “Just here.” 

And there was his heart again, beating a little too fast as his throat clicked and went tight. Bunny was going to kill him, this was how he died, sun warm and heavy limbed, old man heart giving out under a swell of affection and love. 

He turned around fully, grateful the couch was wide enough to keep him from tumbling to the ground, pointedly ignoring Bunny’s laughter as he squirmed back into place. One arm went around the blond, hand coming to rest at the small of his back, and their legs pressed together. They fit well together, in Kotetsu’s opinion. He pressed his fingers into the warmth of Bunny’s body, stroking through the soft fabric of his T-shirt, and considered the laughter still curving Bunny’s (sharp, perfect, pretty) mouth. He kissed him again, slow and with parted lips, making it more than just a press of lips but not pushing too much. 

Barnaby wanted to take things slow. He hadn’t pointed to his trust issues and how hard it was for him to let people close, or how difficult it had been for him to take the step from partners and friends to this (he’d resisted, drawn back when Kotetsu laid his feelings out, because he hadn’t wanted things to _change_ , at first) or that this was likely his first real relationship, but Kotetsu could read between the lines sometimes. He didn’t mind it, he would wait forever for Bunny (and it wasn’t even waiting, really, because it could never be more than this and he’d be happy), and he hoped the blond knew that. 

Bunny smiled again, quick, as the wide expanse of his hand settled on Kotetsu’s hip, curling loosely. One of the blond’s legs slid forward, finding a place between Kotetsu’s and bringing them just a little closer. Their noses bumped in the process, foreheads smacked lightly and lips sliding as they adjusted; Barnaby huffed out a laugh, eyes rolling. Kotetsu snorted then, hand sliding up the length of his partner’s body, dipped back in. He cupped Bunny’s face, kissed the corner of his mouth then let his thumb touch there, sweeping down to fully trace his half smile, before tilting Bunny’s face a little for a better angle. He lifted up some, elbow digging into the couch, tugged Bunny in to meet him, humming as they did. 

When they came back together fully he could feel Bunny’s breath and taste the echo of salty butter from the long gone cold popcorn. He felt the part of those warm lips, chased the full swell of the bottom one to draw it between his own, swiped his tongue along it gently. Bunny pressed into him, sighed against his mouth, and the hand on Kotetsu’s hip moved to grip the hem of his T-shirt, holding tight. 

The kisses were a little more wet, lasting a little longer each time, Barnaby’s plush lips inviting him to taste the seam of them, to slip between when they opened for him. His hand moved around, sank into Bunny’s curls to cup the back back of his skull, to hold him in place as he licked tentatively into his mouth. Barnaby made a noise, quiet and yet loud in the silence of the apartment, surprise and acceptance rolling together in a short, quickly surprised “Oh!” 

The first brush of tongues was, strangely, more intimate than the other times they’d done this, rare as it was to get to do anything but exchange quick kisses before being called elsewhere. Warmer, somehow, and as he let Bunny’s hair curl around his fingers, Kotetsu couldn’t stop himself from slipping deeper into it. An unhurried lick took him further, coaxed Bunny to meet him again and again, to follow him as their lips moved together, spit slick and perfect. 

He sucked Bunny’s bottom lip into his mouth, worried at it lightly with his teeth because he could and because he wanted to, and because he liked the little gasp Bunny let out when he lapped lazily at the spot. Their bodies slipped closer still, legs tangling and Bunny tugging at his shirt. It was hard to breath, Kotetsu’s throat too tight suddenly or maybe it was just a brief pause that let him see Bunny, mouth kiss swollen and face flushed pink, peering up at him with blown wide eyes, that moved him to duck away. He pressed his face to Bunny’s neck, breathed in the scent of clean skin and soap, then kissed his throat. He felt it jump under his lips, felt Bunny inhale then exhale as he trailed his mouth over to his pulse point and kissed there too. The hand tangled in his shirt tugged again. Kotetsu kissed gently, light brushes wherever he could reach and, when he was out of space it felt natural to tug Bunny’s hair to get him to tilt his head back for him. 

Bunny squirmed when he scrapped his teeth over his skin, mumbled his name in a slow drawn out way that poured heat into Kotetsu’s belly with every drawn out slyball. A press of narrow hips against him and Kotetsu felt Bunny, hard against his thigh. 

He forgot how to breathe for entirely too long for a man his age, could only gape open mouthed as Bunny moved against him again, rubbing against his thigh and making these sounds, little punched out whines that almost sounded pained. He looked up, because he had to look up, had to be sure, and caught eyes blown so wide there was only the thinnest ring of green left to them. He kissed him again, couldn’t not do it when his eyes dropped to lips open around soft sounds, delved in searchingly, greedily, and pressed his thigh up to give Bunny more of him to rock against. 

He felt it when Bunny finished in the way his body tensed, trembled, and then went slack, tasted it in his breathy moan and on his tongue and saw it at the last moment, in a grimace and a fluttering of lashes as his head tipped back. 

Well. 

Kotetsu was never going to be able to get *that* out of his head. 

The seconds ticked away between them, Barnaby breathing hard and staring blankly at the ceiling while Kotetsu stared at him. Then Bunny blinked rapidly, face turning bright red, and reared back as far as he could in the space they had. Kotetsu let him, pulled his hand back and slipped away to sit up, only half listening to Bunny’s embarrassed sputtering and what sounded like an apology (An apology, of all things, like Kotetsu was upset or angry, and not light headed from lack of blood to his brain and already replaying that last quiet moan in his head to keep in his memory forever). He turned to look at his flushed boyfriend, smiling again, and shook his head. 

“I don’t- I didn’t realize I was. Doing that.” Barnaby was saying and oh, that idea that he’d been so caught up in Kotetsu he hadn’t even realized he was rutting against him was not good for his heart at all. 

Great for his ego though. He wanted to say that, wanted to tell Bunny how beautiful, how sexy, he’d been while lost in the moment, that he’d taken Kotetsu’s breath and made his head spin, that he was so hard it hurt and he hadn’t even known it until right then. But Barnaby looked too embarrassed to appreciate that kind of talk so Kotetsu kept it behind his teeth. 

Too bad there was no one to be impressed with how tactful he was being. 

“Are you okay?”

Barnaby looked everywhere but at Kotetsu, nodding almost absently. “Yes. ...well.” His eyes dropped down with another grimace. Kotetsu followed the look, noted the telltale damp patch, and looked away quickly. His cock throbbed in his pants; he dropped his arms over his crotch what he hoped was casually. 

“You can borrow something to wear. Take a shower?”

“Ah. Yes.” Bunny nodded, paused to peek up at Kotetsu, then nodded again. “I’ll just. Yes.” 

Kotetsu considered it a true show of will power that he stayed where he was, hands flat on his thighs, and waited until Barnaby had retrieved a pair of sweatpants and fled into the bathroom, until he heard the sound of running water before diving for the box of tissues on the coffee table and pushing down his pants enough to wrap a hand around himself. 

Thinking about the curve of Bunny’s neck, the shape of his mouth as he came, the heat and press of his body against his own, and a few hard pulls was all it took. 

He was up, hands washed and evidence disposed of, and looking through takeout menus when Bunny emerged from the bathroom. 

“Thai?” He asked without looking up. Bunny hesitated for a moment then, with a murmur to agreement, plopped back down on the couch next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Either A. A step back in time, Kotetsu takes a leap of faith  
> OR B. Someone nearly gets hurt and things get heated in the locker room. 
> 
> Not sure which yet, but I'm open to opinions of what the readers would like to see more/first.


End file.
